Persona 4 A second beginning
by kdyz
Summary: SO what happens after Yuu aka Souji transfers out of Inaba?, Rise returns to stardom, Naoto transfers out of Inaba to solve a famous case, what about the others? read this novelization : , were also gonna showcase the real Yuu aka the "Natural Player"
1. Chapter 1

Hey People! anyways after I finished p4 I actually craved for the aftermath, I mean while I was playing p4 I still had p3 in mind, until now I do, but the personality of the characters at p4 kept barging in so I had to write this fanfic about what happens afterwards but the main reason is that I find it hard to fit in the tv world into a fanfic so to make a nice excuse then after defeating izanami then no more tv world right?, I can't wait for persona 5! it's in the making for the ps3 console, anyways lines inside () are author comments aka kdyz's comments, and here goes the first chapter after getting the true ending.(I was actually thinking about this thing but I won't include it in the story since it would ruin the homesickness, there's a tv world right? then why don't they just go in and meet there everyday then after so they can go back to the real world then rinse and repeat? right?)

* * *

Yuu stared out of his bedroom's window, thinking about his friends back at Inaba thinking back to his past at Inaba, Inaba is far far far far far far (another strategy of mine to increase word count Lol , JOKE) far different from the current city he lives on, Tokyo, the center of Japan, the Capital City of Japan, The heart of Japan, The kidney Of Japan, the intesti- okay that's enough.

Yuu is currently enrolled at a famous, high class Academy, walkinh distance from his house, all you need to do is walk past Tokiyo Mall, it's a really large mall it even has a playground outside of it, then you'll pass some houses and some convenience stores then you're there!(Yuu doesn't actually live at Tokyo's center, rather he lives t a less crowded area at Tokyo, famed for high class residents.

on the way he could ride a bus going to Tokyo's crowded areas like Megatame Mall and Megame park which is situated near the mall and right besides a man made lake, he can also go to talent and model agencies on the bus route, he knows many since he is frequently offered by these agencies.

Yuu stopped reminiscing and decided to stand up and call a friend.

"Hey Yuu!" Yosuke's happy voice was heard from the other line, "we actually miss you here! god it's been quiet here! well aside from the paparazzis outside Rise's home, since she broadcasted to the press that she'll be returning.

"ohhh" Yuu chuckled (Ugh! I should've used Souji as the name...but nvm I used Yuu last time...)"so how's it going there?" Yuu can't help but force a smile when he heard Chie's voice in the back round, "IT'S YUU?" Chie came up on the line.

"YUU! it feels as if you were just here yesterday!" Chie exclaimed,Yuu just laughed as he hearf Yosuke's childing tantrums as Chie didn'y wan't to hand the phone back.

"Hey Yuu school's starting are you're parents really sure that they'd want you to study there?.." Chie's voice shifted from a the peak of Mount Everest to the depths of Marianas trench, symbolizing her sadness

"yea...my parents stated that education here would b better rather than in Inaba...but my parents agreed that I could come visit there once a month or once in a couple of months...depends" Souji accommodated Chie's sad tone and imitated it

"That's my phone! He'll call you later!" Souji's smile returned when he heard Yosuke, struggling to get the phone from Chie's grasp, with success, Chie told Souji to call he later and chimed off handing Yosuke the phone.

" Oh god I swear that Chie's grasp could crack a diamond!"(since diamond is the hardest material with a hardness of line 9, only a diamond can scratch it), Souji chuckled as Yosuke made exaggerated opinions about Inaba without Yuu.

The two talked for about an hour before both of them signed off of their discussion.

Yuu then decided to call Chie due to his promise to call her.

"Oh hi! you and Yosuke talked for a couple of hours right? haha that explains why my phone's been extremely quiet, anyways since there's a 99.99 percent chance that Yosuke's already blabbed about life in Inaba without Yuu so I'm gonna ask differently instead, So- how's life?" Chie made different intonations at her question.

"A lot has changed...that's for sure, I'm looking forward to tomorrow Monday's first day of school...nothing could replace you guys" Souji remarked

"Aww, gee were really going separate way... Rise's returning to showbiz, but since it's in Tokyo.." Chie's voice slowly drifted away but regained it's composure and continued, "Naoto's going to Shirokage to help her grandpa in a case, the ryokaji case, you know- the one that always appears on the news, it's pretty famous" Chie stooped to breath

"Oh...then how about the rest?"

"Let's see, Kanji's starting to create life sized dolls instead of his usual keychain dolls, Yosuke...pretty much the stupid person you met, while Yukiko seemed to be a bit down...than usual... you should call her, while I, Satonaka Chie had mastered Kung-fu" Chie proudly stated

"Is that so, well then congratulations!" Yuu felt a surge of happiness overcome him though it was shattered but not removed when his mom called him to dinner, Yuu had to sign off and head off to the kitchen.

Yuu walked to the kitchen, he was actually surprised, really surprised as to what he saw-


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA

Yes I know, I have been releasing short chapters...lol but I released two chapters in a day :D, I might release another tomorrow.

* * *

"do we have guests?" Yuu stared at the large turkey sitting at the center of the table along with numerous dishes, Yuu's family consisted of 3 members, no doubt, but his eyes can't deceive him, there were 6 sets neatly arrange at the table.

"ah yes, it's your father's business partner, his bringing his family here for dinner-" before Yuu's mother could continue Yuu added "and after that, business talks right?" Yuu's mom smiled then nodded.

BACKGROUND OF YUU'S PARENTS Yuu's father, Narukami Ryoto (sorry I'm bad with names), CEO of Japan Investment (I used that from my first p4 fanfic lol), a made man, an influencial man in the business industry, not to mention his fame among business man and investors alike.

One look at Ryoto and there's no doubt from where Yuu got his hair color and facial highlights along with gis expressions.

Harumi Narukami on the other hand had a delicate and kind facial expression, with glowing fair white skin in which Yuu luckily got, Harumi tend to help Ryoto at his work to ease his burden, that act and the state of being Ryoto's wife had also got her a bucket of fame along witg her husband in the business industry.

Both of them are well respected, bring the Narukami family name at it's peak.  
END OF BACKGROUND

Harumi asked Yuu to stay at the living room and open it when the doorbell rings, Yuu agreed and proceeded to his room to get his phone, after that he proceeded to his task and remained at the living room.  
While waiting Yuu dialed Yukiko's number for a casual conversation

"Hello?" Yukiko's voice came in clear "Hey Yu-"  
"Narukami-kun?" Yukiko's voice made a jump into excitement, Yuu laughed off in response "I heard from Chie that you're looking forward to tomorrow-" Yukiko's voice trailed off "Don't worry, I don't think I'll be able to find friends like the one I've got at Inaba" Yuu gave this reassuring tone

Before Yukiko could respond the doorbell rang so Yuu apologetically signed off and stood up to open the front door.

Yuu unlocked and opened the door, right in front of him stood a man with black hair, a little bit taller than Yuu, he looked a bit...err.. a business man on duty, on his left was a woman, Elegant, tall with porcelain skin just like Harumi and Yuu's, she was smiling! for some reason her smile seemed to remove bad energy around her

and finally the last one was at the man's right side, she seemed to be as old as Yuu, 17, she had shiny black hair with natural curls at the end, she had it pony tailed, it fits her, she looked pretty cute, tall but not as tall as Yuu.

Yuu stood there for 3 seconds with his blank expression, after those 3 long seconds Yuu came back to earth and smiled to welcome them in as if nothing happened.

Ryoto immediately rushed to the living room and introduced them to Yuu.

"Yuu, this is my business partner, Hazane Souto the CFO of Japan Investment company, this is his wife, Hazane Mitsuo, and this young girls is just the same age as you are, her name's Hazane Yumi."

Ryoto switched side and introduced his son, "this is my only son, Narukami Yuu, he finished top from his last school at Inaba, but I'm transferring him here at Yosugai High, Yumi, if I'm not mistaken you go to that school too, right?"

Yumi nodded, Yuu extended his hand to Souto and handshaked him "a pleasure to meet you" Yuu then bowed to Mitsuo and Yumi, they also returned the bows.

Harumi went to the living room and greeted them offering them the dinner she made.

The 2 family sat together at the huge dining table, Ryoto and Souto seemed to be discussing about the company's investors while Harumi and Mitsuo discussed about...random stuffs, Yumi ate her food quietly, Yuu didn't bother to communicate with her so after he finished eating he excused himself and stood up from the dinner table.

"Great were all finished, now Yuu, we would like to talk about something with you, at the living room." the 2 families headed to the living room, "I have a bad feeling about this..." Yuu silently thought as he walked down the hallway on the way to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the two chapter I uploaded yesterday, they were really short, that's why I made this longer to compensate for those chapters

* * *

Yuu proceeded to the living room (I'm gonna call it sala so it would be shorter) and sat beside his mother.

Yuu felt like it was going to lead to business matters so he strapped himself to the sofa and waited for the financial words, the following words hit him like a rocks covered in ice.

"So Yuu, Souto and I have been discussing about your future, Yumi and yours in particu-" Ryoto was cut off as Yuu firmly stood up and stated "I am very sorry but I dont think that there's a way for that to work, I barely know your family, I'm really sorry, excuse me" Yuu walked to his room, trying to keep a calm and slow pace.

BACK AT THE LIVING ROOM A small smile formed at Yumi's face, as if she wanted the rejection, "Could you please wait?, I'll talk to him" Ryoto stood up and decided to head to Yuu's room, but before he could walk Harumi hindered his progress.

"No, don't force him" Ryoto coudn't deny Harumi's plea so he returned to his seat.

"wow- that's rare, Yumi's got many suitors, this is actually the first time she got rejected" Souto chuckled, Yumi couldn't help but feel the urge to just melt and hide, but she can't deny the refreshing curiosity she's currently feeling.

After an hour the Hazane's have left the house, Ryoto decided to talk to Yuu.

Yuu came out of his room, "Yes, "father"?" even though Yuu showed some respect his voice got tinged a mocking tone.

"Look, I'm sorry, but are you re-"  
"No, I don't want an arranged marriage" Yuu stiffened up his self.  
Before Ryoto could rebut, Harumi interrupted and took Ryoto to the kitchen.

"Business men..." Yuu sighed as he flipped his phone, Yuu played a short raffle game in his mind about who to call, up came Kou's name so he decided to call Kou, he was about to press the call button but he decided to get ready for tomorrow instead.

Yuu slept earlier to pass the smudge of loneliness he felt and get ready for introductions tomorrow.

MONDAY Yuu got up as he check his watch, he couldn't read it due to sleepiness, nevertheless he decided to stand up and head to the kitchen, Yuu noticed that his parents weren't home, they actually left a sticky note, saying that they need to go to an emergency meeting.

Yuu threw the sticky note and prepared his meal, he grabbed some toasts and sandwiched some triangle cheese and honey, and off course his Inaba famous Bento, after Yuu made his school lunch he decided to get into the shower.

Yuu came out of the shower, he felt as if he was in an alien planet, even thought he made the same wake up, eat, shower routine he still felt as if somethings missing, Yuu wore his uniform, it looks like a tuxedo, white shirt on the inside, a black necktie, then a jacket-like something, color black and it goes as a third layer, so only the upper portion of the neck tie is seen (I hope you get the image, It's important that they wear uniforms at the first since it's like a medal of honor).

"Another school..." Yuu couldn't count how many school he's been to.

After getting dressed Yuu decided to go to school, he decided to walk.

On his walk Yuu noticed their neighboring open, revealing a girl clad in the same but female version uniform Yuu's wearing.

After the girl bade farewell to her parents she turned around and noticed Yuu due to his uniform, Yuu was walking straight his path when the girl he saw earlier walk up next to him.

"Are you a new student?" the girl asked, she had blonde hair and also looked cute, she seemed to be mixed with european blood, slim, fair white, looked sunny.

Yuu nodded and in second a boy in the same uniform caught of them, "Hey Leena! WHY THE HECK DID YOU L- oh hey, new student?" The boy looked pretty similar to the girl, also with blond hair that seemed to be gelled upwards, slim, almost the same height as Yuu, and his distinct aura that made him seem like a big ball of idiotic sunshine.

"Hi, I'm Leena Samuno and this is my brother, Kanou Samuno" Leena smiled, Yuu nodded and looked straight forward continuing his pace, "Wha-Hey! you won't tell us your name?" Kanou pouted like a kid who didn't get his share of ice cream, Yuu sighed and began his introduction, "Narukamu Yuu" Yuu seemed cold but Kanou's sunshine went along with it.

"your last name is really familiar... as if- de ja vu..." Leena laughed it off, the three made their way to the school but before they could make it Yuu's phone rang.

"Hey Yuu" the voice chuckled, Yuu returned the chuckle "Mornin Kou" a smile formed at his face, Leena pulled Kanou away since Kanou seemed to be eavesdropping, Yuu talked with kou until he signed since they reached the gate.

"So here we are, you're gonna love it here I'll tour guide you!" Kanou's grin covered his entire face, Yuu smile and shook his head, "awww! come on!" Kanou nudged Yuu, for some reason Kanou seemed to be somewhat alike to Yosuke.

As the trio passed the gate a girl approached Yuu, Kanou immediately stopped talking as he noticed who that person was.

" Hey Yuu, were at the same class, it's at 3-1, everything's prepared, could you come over there for a second? I need to talk to you" Yumi smiled even though she had this cold authorative aura.

Yuu followed Yumi away from his two companions.

"Hey sis, isn't that Yumi Hazane? she seems to be pretty close to Yuu..." Kanou's talkative voice went low.

"yea, that's Yumi alright... it's none of our busine- wait 3-1? were at the same class?..." Leena tugged Kanou mentally dictating him to not not bother the new student at their class, Leena headed to her her homeroom.

"Hey, about last night, thanks a lot..." Yumi smiled as she looked at her side

"My pleasure, I mean no person in their right senses would want an arranged marriage right?" Little did Yuu knew that many men were willing to be arranged married with Yumi, Yumi nodded and proceeded to her home room along with Yuu.

As the two entered the class went dead silent and everyone stared at Yuu, each whispering, several girls have blushed as Yuu walked past them, Yuu took a seat at the second floor right beside Yumi, coincidentally Leena was sitting at his right side too, a nice way to start class is to know your seatmate, Yuu found this accomplished.

several students have come up to Yuu and introduces themselves, though they just received a nod.

In a few minutes their homeroom teacher have arrived, "good morning class, now who in here's - Yu-u, Narukami Yuu" Yuu stood up submitting himself.

"He's a transfer student, son of- Ryoto? as in Ryoto? Ceo of Japan investments?" The teacher looked amazed and so did many of the students, "come here an introduce yourself" the teacher made a happy come here gesture.

Yuu walked to the teacher's side an made his short introduction, "Good morning, I'm Narukami Yuu, I'll be spending a year here, I hope that this year would- be normal" Yuu immediately walked to his chair and sat straight.

The teacher then introduced himself, "Class, my name's Kaz Tomada( I know...I am the worst at making names, I used p3 names...lol) Tomada had dark brown hair, tit looks black but if you look closely it would show some brown, Tomada looked somewhat like a normal nerdish teacher, wears glasses, not too tall.

Tomada taught English, throughout the hours Yuu could feel the stares from his classmates.

BREAK "break..." Yuu thought silently, grimacing as he stood up, trying to remain vigilant.

Unfortunately Yuu was being eyed on many of his classmates, more on the females, a bunch of girls offered him a tour at the campus after mentioning their names, Yuu remained calm, as if there's nobody around.

At the corner of his eyes, Yuu spotted a girl, not too tall though not really short, she was... sitting, JUST sitting, Yuu proceeded to take his bento from his bag.

"Wahh- Bento?, would you like to eat with us?" voices of some of the females where inviting him, Yuu gave up on ignoring them, Yuu stood up and looked at one of them "you can have it, I cooked it, now please-" Yuu's voice seemed to beg his classmates to leave him alone.

The girl he gave his Bento to almost fainted, Yuu realized that some would still bother him, luckily a girl came up, she had light brown hair, looked really beautiful and kind though...her gestures and aura seemed a bit...headstrong, her hair was arranged in a ponytail, she had bangs but it didn't cover her eyes, giving her a neat look.

The girl fended off the crowd of "classmates", "Oh come on! give the transferee a break! do you think he appreciates the attention?" the girl shouted, Yuu realized that even his male classmates seemed to get out of her way, another thing he realized was Looks can be deceiving.

"Sorry bout that, I'll apologize for those PEOPLE, by the way I'm Suzuna Haruko" the girl turned back to return to her seat, Yuu couldn't help but grab her right arm and say thanks.

Due to this act many of the girls squeaked in jealousy, Yuu decided to go out of his homeroom, Leena and Yumi just watched the whole scene, since none of them could figure out if he really wanted the attention or not so they remained silent.

Yuu walked at the hallway, he spotted Kanou who seemed to be heading to Yuu's home room, "Hey Yuu!" Kanou ran to Yuu's direction, "so, changed your mind? kay then let's begin the tour!" Kanou dragged Yuu before he could say NO.

Kanou brought Yuu to the school cafeteria, apparently it had a wide variety of food on display, next stop was the social hall, "announcements and stage acts are performed here" Kanou dragged Yuu to another building, "So here's the swimming pool, unlike other, out school has a mandatory pool practice every week, I checked the schedule, for home room 3-1 and class 2-3 takes Tuesday, which is tomorrow" Kanou brought Yuu to a different place.

Kanou brought Yuu to the Basketball court, the basketball court ad two baskets, wooden yet well polished floor, a lot bigger than the one at Inaba, Kanou dragged Yuu to a door opposite the shower room, "here's the gymnasium and on that door at the end is the tennis court", Yuu stared at the gymnasium's equipment, "anyways, gym class is also mandatory, class 3-1 and also 2-3 takes it at Thursday, I'm so unlucky...I'm at 2-2.." Kanou sighed, "Oh I almost forgot the club building"

Kanou dragged Yuu to the next building, "so this building holds all the club rooms, pretty much convenient right? so there's an overall of 3 building and the bus stop's right next to the bench over there" Kanou pointed at a place filled with green, almost looking like a park, apparently that was the main entrance of the school, the gate they entered earlier was a side gate.

Kanou checked his watch, "we've got more time, I want to introduce you to some of my friends" Yuu could not refuse, since Kanou did tour guide him.

Yuu noticed that class 3-1 was a floor above 2-2 since class 2-2 was at the second floor.

Kanou and Yuu enter class 2-2, Kanou's homeroom teacher was sitting at the table reading a book, when Yuu entered a familiar deadly silence overcame the room, it was shattered when Kanou's homeroom teacher stood up and faced Yuu, the teacher was actually... not too tall, fair blush complexion, looked like she wasn't even at her 20's, she seemed popular to students though, "so where do you come from? Pheromone planet?" the teacher chuckled "you're the transfer student, right? I'm gonna be your PE teacher, I'll introduce myself next time" the teacher winked at Yuu.

Yuu just stared at her then stared at Kanou, the teacher didn't get the expression she wanted so she just settled at her seat, secretly watching Yuu at the corner of her eyes.

Kanou looked around but he didn't find his friends, some girls came up urging Kanou to introduce his friend, Kanou declined and looked around, Yuu was not at sight.

Yuu returned to his home room, the moment he stepped right in something...something different was felt...


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY FOR THE ULTRA LATE UPDATE, I got really lazy...

* * *

...  
Yuu stood in front of the door, secretly shocked.  
"Hey-hey-hey! are you a chef or something?"  
"*squeeeek* this is so delicious~!"  
"Hey bro! my dad's looking for a chef for our 5 star res-"  
Yuu wanted to drown out of his class but he's a errr... somewhat human he can't just slip through walls...

"Give him a break will you?" Suzuna yelled "now that I think of it...she sure seems, well her attitude seems a whole lot like chie..." Yuu thought Everyone settled down strapped by in fear...well everyne, Leena was as calm as ever and so was Yumi and this girl he doesn't know yet, she was simply sitting down at her table.

"(I'd love to thank you but definitely not here...well maybe a small thanks)" Yuu thought while he began to calm down "thanks Suzuna" Yuu started to walk to his desk after he said that

"so hey you still want to work for my dad's restau-" a boy suddenly sneaked up to Yuu

"I SA-ID NO BUGGING THE NEW .STUDENT!" Suzuna shouted, even Yuu got scared

"how's being Mr. Popular like?" Leena talked to Yuu at her own convenience since she sits at his right side while Yumi sits at his left side.

Leena smiled at her statement not really expecting an answer, it was just a comment "never ever made it into my dreams, but It'll pass anyways" Yuu shrugged as he checked his books,  
flipping it for no reason at all.

"yeah let's hope it does" Leena continued on smiling "(hmmm... so Kanou's the big ball of idiotic sunshine while she's the ball of cute sunshine? maybe it runs in their family)" Souji stared at Leena while smiling as if recollecting his thoughts.

"wha~t! are you already two an item?! by the way you look way cuter while you smile *tehee!*"  
a girl barged in front of their desk, Leena freaked out and began denying as if she's trying to get her way out of it (" Please don't try Leena... you're making it worse...") Yuu, as calm as ever wore a problematic smile

Yumi suddenly stood up as if she was about to say something though it was suddenly interrupted when a girl wearing some stylish clothes and a twin pigtail plus an eyeglass showed up in their door.

"way to go for the surprises..." Suzuna said in a whisper

"RUN!" Yuu grabbed the girl's left hand and made a dash to the swimming pool

some crazed fans went ravaging their way off to find them, luckily Yuu found a good spot at the swimming pool to hide

"What in the world are you doing here?!"  
"Awww~ come on-

Cliffhanger? well I'll make sure to update next time


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, the last chapter was really short I think I accidentally erased some parts? anyways here it is

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 4 OR ANY WHAT EVER KINDS OF VERSION IT HAS .PERIOD.

* * *

"Awww~ come on sempai~ you didn't miss me?" Rise pouted "well sure I did but you know our lives will be in danger if you just walk through this school"  
Yuu slowly calmed down from the panick...well he was wearing a poker face so it doesn't matter.

"You do have a point... anyways I can't wait to see you so I went to your school" Rise smiled her way into errrrr happiness?(I guess)  
"oh...- wait! how did you know where my school is?!" Yuu's poker face dissolved into shock "*heeeheehee* you gave your address sempai! remember? then I asked my manager to find the closest yet best school near it and here I am! anyways... is this a school?  
I heard it's a school for rich kids but this school"s grand!" Rise looked around the swimming pool building in awe.

"*sigh* You've made your point, thanks for coming Rise, comeon we can't hide here for long"  
Yuu decided to smile and stood up, extending his right hand for Rise.

Near the main gate "oh you can wear this" Yuu removed his black overjacket and gave it to Rise "you could use is to cover up your self" Rise wore a big smile and accepted it "thanks sempai~! wait I forgot to give you this, here's a ticket to my convert, VIP pass, and here's my new number, I had to change... thanks again!" Rise waved back and skipped to the gate "(...if someone knew her...as in really knew her... then cosplay would'nt be able to mask her off...)" Yuu mentally slapped his forehead while watching Rise bubbly skipping out of the gate- worst part is that she's singing in medium voice "(at least the guard's old enough to not acknowledge her)" Yuu went back to his homeroom hoping for the students to be out in search of Rise-

-but it was the oppossite.

"Yo dude! what's Rise to you?!"  
"yea! you knew her?"  
"awww~ so that's why he didn't like any girl here..."

"Sorry Yuu this is too much I can't just shout every minute.." Suzuna solemnly said while eati- no Devouring her bento at her seat which was exactly at Yuus line though two rows back.

"(I think the main reason is because your too busy...eating...)" Yuu looked back at his eager classmates

"She's just a friend" Yuu headed to his seat as if nothing happened "well that's what people who makes up excuses say" the restaurant student said "I'm not fond of excuses and I'm not fond of being accuse now if you may move to the other side so I could pass" Yuu said in a stern yet calm voice, even if it sounded calm it still shook the other boy

"Sorry...I didn't mean to... I'm Nate, Roberin Nate, sorry for bothering you..." Nate went to his seat two lines at the right of Suzuna.

Yuu stood up and walked to Nate's seat "(...so he's not Japanese...)" "it's okay" Yuu smiled at the other boy *Squeeeel!*(girls squeeking in the backgroun)  
Yuu returned to his seat and brought out his phone "(It's really long day...)" Yuu sighed "it's a really long day isnt it..." Yumi calmly said while staring at a book Yuu was somewhat shocked for no reason at all "yea..." Yuu calmed down and flipped to anywhere in the screen of his cellphone.

Souji suddenly found himself clicking the gallery in his phone and decided to view the photos to pass time

"those girls are cute~, are those people your friends?" Yuu was mentally shocked as he saw Leena watching the screen of his phone "(oh god...)"  
"well yes they are" Souji chose another picture showing the whole inaba cast

the photo showed kanji fiercely standing at Naoto's back while Yosuke's being unched by Chie and Yuu's sitting at the ground white Yukiko and Rise beside him,  
the bad thing about it is that Rise's clingy behavior was in the scene, she had her right arm enveloped in Yuu's left arm while Yukiko was actually smiling somewhat doubtfully but not looking at the scene, she was looking at Yuu's scene.

"Who's the girl in red?" Yumi asked "(oh great...)"  
"She's a friend of mine, Yukiko" Yuu switched off his phone to stop the discussion "you must've had really nice friends back at where you came from" Yummi remarked "yes they were really nice" Yuu looked at Yumi while trying to remember who she reminds him of "(this girl really reminds me of someone...in fact I think I'm comparing people here and people there)"

"Oh- Bro! don't tell me you're trying to hit her!" Nate suddenly showed up Yumi kept calm, "No, were seatmates...stating the obvious?" Yuu chuckled

"oh okay then anyways, I have to ask you something, come with me for a sec?"  
Nate brought Yuu to the canteen, Nate was actually a talkative person, contrast to Yuu.

"anyways, how did you know Yumi?, do you know how many guys she've turned down already?! and boy is it rare that she speaks to one!" Nate babbled a bunch of stuffs "family friend." Yuu replied while eyeing a ferero rocher being sold at the canteen shop.

"(fereros? nice shop)" Yuu walked to the clerk and bought 2 bars "hhh I see, she must've taken a liking to you... nahhh that's impossible... though it might be possible...yet not really-" Nate stopped when Yuu offered him a bar of ferero "thanks bro"

"Hey bro, wanna go to the mall later?, my friends bringing me to his dad's mall, you might wanna tag along" "sure, I think I'll be there" Nate wrote Yuu the adress of the mall

"ROBERIN NATE!" A teacher yelled "gaaa-h! se ya later!"  
"YES MAA'M?!"

Yuu can't help but laugh his way to his homeroom, on his way to the room there were many glances at him though he didn't mind it due to the whole crazy day.

"you were almost late, Math's starting in a few minutes" Yumi said "really? thanks" Yuu took his math book and began looking at the pages

"Good afternoon class, I'm Mr. Tan and I'll be teaching math"  
Mr. Tan had a very model-ish stature,a stylish eyeglass, smooth white complexion and light brown hair styled like an athlete.  
Tan looked closely at each one of the students but stopped at Yuu "you're the new stdent?" Tan asked "Yes sir" Yuu stood up and bowed then sat back again

Tan smiled and began teaching his lessons.

AFTER SCHOOL "so this is the mall?" Yuu stared at a gigantic building right in front of him, they seemed to be celebrating a grand opening.

"Bro-! you made it!" Nate suddenly appeard ( A wild Nate appeared! lol just kidding)  
"WHA-! SO HE'S THE FRIEND YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT?!"


End file.
